


Mystery Mission

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a fun time, a super secret mission, anakin does good, wolffe has fun???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Obi-Wan has a quiet evening while Anakin and Ahsoka take Wolffe along on a secret meeting.





	Mystery Mission

“Do you think you’ll ever get another Padawan?”

Obi-Wan hesitated as he moved the watering can, “I beg your pardon, Anakin?”

Anakin, sprawled on one of the high back chairs in the living room, leg draped over the arm, sighed, “I asked if you think you’ll ever get another Padawan.”

Obi-Wan turned, the fern he’d been about to water forgotten, “What brought this on?”

Anakin shrugged, “I heard that Master Koon was looking to take another Padawan, is all.  And Master Depa’s taken one recently.  Do you think you will?”

Obi-Wan hesitated, then turned back to the fern, “I’m not planning to take one just yet, if that’s what you mean.”

“Why not?  You seemed pretty interested in it when Master Yoda assigned me Ahsoka,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan hummed, “Well, at the time, I thought we were going to be going our separate ways in the war.  Not many Jedi are assigned together as much as we are now.  A Padawan would have been a- a distraction from the death and dying.”

“You’re not wrong,” Anakin said thoughtfully, “so why didn’t you follow through?”

Obi-Wan finished with the fern and turned, “There are many reasons now.  Perhaps it sounds trite, but I haven’t found a youngling I wanted to teach.”

“I thought you were teaching Chin’chi?”  Anakin said.

“I am,” Obi-Wan agreed, “or I was, tutoring her in Soresu.  However, Master Larsk asked her to become their Padawan yesterday and will be taking over her training.”

Anakin shrugged, “What about the little Twi’lek girl?  The Lethan who never leaves you alone when she sees you.”

“Shia is eleven,” Obi-Wan said, “I don’t think she’s quite ready to be a General’s Padawan, and I’m needed on the front.”  He moved to push Anakin’s leg down on his way to put the watering can away.  “Besides, she doesn’t like you.”

“What do I have to do with anything?”  Anakin asked, “We’re talking about you.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “I have a great deal of experience of what happens when Padawan of the same lineage do not get along.  Although I doubt you or Shia would go to the same lengths, I would not accept a Padawan who limited your ability to speak with me or spend time with me.  I do value your presence, you know.”

Whatever Anakin intended to say was interrupted by the arrival of Ahsoka, who burst into Obi-Wan’s apartment without knocking.  “Skyguy!”  She said cheerfully, “Master Obi-Wan!”

“Ahsoka,” Anakin said, straightening in his seat.

“Master Koon said to tell you that we’re good to go,” Ahsoka said, “this mysterious mission of yours is approved.”

Anakin smiled slightly, “Thank you, Ahsoka.”

“Are you going to tell us what it is?”  Ahsoka asked.

“Well, since you’re my Padawan, you’re coming along.”  Anakin said, standing up, he turned to Obi-Wan, “Would you like to go on a secret mission with us?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I think I’ll stay here, Anakin.  It’s not often we get a quiet night on Coruscant.”

“As you want, Master,” Anakin said with a causal bow.  “We’ll see you later, come on Snips.”

Obi-Wan watched them leave, then settled on his couch with a datapad, there was a new novel by his favorite author and he intended to enjoy his quiet evening.

***

Master Koon was waiting for them near the side entrance to the speeder bay.  He was shadowed by Commander Wolffe.

“Master Koon?”  Anakin asked, coming to a stop.

Koon bowed his head slightly, “Koh-to-yah, Anakin, little ‘Soka.  I was hoping you would accept a third member on your mission.”

“A third?”  Anakin asked, glancing at Wolffe.

“It is something I meant to attend to myself, but I find I am unable to now,” Plo said.

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, and then at Wolffe, then bowed to Plo, “I would be honored, Master Koon.”

“Wolffe,” Plo said firmly, “you did promise.”

Wolffe’s glare tightened for a long moment.  Then he relaxed, “Of course, General.”

Plo held out a bag as Wolffe moved to stand beside Ahsoka, “For expenses.”

“Thank you Master,” Anakin said, tucking the pouch away.  He bowed, “Until later.”

“Until later,” Plo replied with a quick bow.

Anakin led Ahsoka and Wolffe into the speeder bay, where a dark blue speeder awaited them.

“You never did say where we were going,” Ahsoka noted as they climbed in.

“That would take all the fun out of it,” Anakin replied.  He glanced at Wolffe, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Wolffe said shortly.  “Not sure I’d call this fun.”

Ahsoka snorted, “The mysterious mission, or Skyguy’s flying?”

Anakin took off, slipping out of the hanger at the top recommended speed and letting the speeder drop a few stories before sliding into a traffic lane.  He slid easily between speeders and bikes until a faster lane opened up and he shot through it with a smirk.

It was a matter of minutes before Anakin settled the speeder in a public hanger, tossing a few credits to the guard, before leading the pair up the building to a smaller business establishment.

“Ice cream?”  Ahsoka asked.

“You are getting ice cream for me and you, and whatever Wolffe wants to try,” Anakin replied holding out credits.  “I’ve got to see a man about a bantha.”

“Master?”  Ahsoka said, even as she took the credits.

“General,” Wolffe added.

“You didn’t think this was about ice cream, did you?”  Anakin asked, stepping away.  “You’re here for ice cream, I’ll be right back.”

“But,” Ahsoka tried again.

Anakin sighed softly and put his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, leaning over so that only she and Wolffe would actually hear him, “Informants can’t just walk up the grand staircase, Ahsoka.”  He stepped back, “Remember, I want a mooja fruit dish, not a cone.”  He waggled his mech hand, “It drips everywhere!”

Leaving them to get their ice cream, Anakin wandered around behind the ice cream shop to a door with a burn out bulb above it.  He tapped out a quick code on the door and slid in when it opened.

“Thank you for coming, Ani,” a soft voice said.

“I’ll always come when you call, Dee,” Anakin replied with a soft smile for the older Itktotchi.  “You said we had another one?”

“Two, actually,” Dee replied, “sisters.”

"You have my usual fee?"  Anakin asked.

Dee held up a datadisk, "I trust this will suffice."

"So do I," Anakin said, putting away the datadisk and following Dee further into the apartment.

A pair of tiny Rodians were curled on a cot against the wall, they both looked up in terror when Anakin approached.

“Hi,” Anakin said, kneeling down.  “I’m Ani.  I’m here to help get those trackers out of you.”

The larger of the pair pulled her sister closer, “Why should we trust you?”

Anakin reached down and took his lightsaber from his belt, holding it out and igniting it so that the blue light chased away the shadows of the room.

“You’re a Jedi?”

“I am,” Anakin said.

The girl held her sister close for a moment then relaxed, “Okay.”

***

Ahsoka giggled as they got back to the temple.  Anakin had come back and gotten his ice cream to go, looking far more exhausted than he had upon leaving, although except for Wolffe’s comment about the blood on his hand, he made no acknowledgement of his side trip.

Master Plo was waiting for them to come in.  Anakin silently passed over a data disk.

“Have a good evening?”  Master Plo asked, vanishing the disk.

“Well enough,” Anakin said, “Ahsoka gave herself an ice cream headache.”

Only Anakin, pushing gently on her arm, kept Ahsoka from blurting out that Anakin hadn’t been there when it happened, how did he know.

“Wolffe?”  Plo asked.

“I find it not to my taste,” Wolffe said after a moment.

“I see,” Plo replied.

“Master Plo, one more thing,” Anakin said.  He held out a small holodisk, “Consider it a token of my esteem.”  The holodisk lit up, revealing Wolffe, seated at a table, licking his vanilla cone.  He had ice cream on his nose and for a few moments, an actual smile.

Ahsoka really wanted to know how Anakin had gotten that shot, when she’d been so mad that she didn’t have the means to get it.

“Thank you,” Plo said, taking the disk.  “I appreciate it.”


End file.
